The present invention relates generally to a method and system for creating and restoring eroded shorelines, and for further sustaining transplanted and indigenous plants and vegetation thereon, and for providing filtration for the affected body of water.
Shorelines surrounding many bodies of water have become unhealthy in recent years. The unhealthy nature of shorelines, such as shorelines surrounding ponds and lakes have suffered due to many reasons such as residential and commercial development, increased amounts of runoff dues to non-permeable surfaces, loss and removal of native shoreline vegetation, and many other reasons.
Unhealthy shorelines often result in deteriorating water conditions that are harmful to aquatic life. Absent healthy shorelines, silt, nitrates, phosphates, and other soluble and particulate matter are often able to flow unrestricted in bodies of water. These bodies of water may fill with silt and particulate matter, which may damage the ecosystem for aquatic life. Aquatic ecosystems may also be damaged, or otherwise altered form a healthy state, increasing algae growth and other invasive plants and aquatic life to flourish. The result is often an unhealthy body of water that not only disrupts or destroys naturally occurring aquatic ecosystems, but also disrupts recreation and other uses of these altered bodies of water.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,387 discloses one apparatus and method for shoreline stabilization, restoration and runoff filtration, the entire content of which is incorporated by reference herein.
There remains a need in the art for improved methods and systems for shoreline stabilization and management.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below.